


Fake Snow Spray

by magnusisfabulous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec and Magnus live together, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Decorating, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusisfabulous/pseuds/magnusisfabulous
Summary: „Fake snow spray? Are you serious?“„Of course, my dear Alexander. What's Christmas without snow?“





	

„Fake snow spray? Are you serious?“  
Alexander looked up at his boyfriend, sitting on Magnus's black leather couch and unwrapping the stuff the older man had bought for their loft, as decoration for Christmas. Of course, Magnus chose the most glittery, colorful stuff he could find and Alexander couldn't hold back a small smile. That was so Magnus.  
„Of course, my dear Alexander. What's Christmas without snow?“  
Magnus smiled and gracefully took a seat next to the young Shadowhunter. „Hm. I think you got a point here,“ Alexander answered, still smiling, and Magnus grinned. „I can't wait to decorate our loft together with you,“ he said, making Alec's heart skip a beat. Alec had moved in with Magnus almost two months ago and it still made him absolutely happy to call it their home now. „That means you want to decorate yourself and not use magic? “ Alec asked, looking at some kind of glittery, purple... something. He had no idea what exactly he was looking at, but Alec knew Magnus had use for whatever it was. Magnus chuckled lightly, caressing Alec's forearm with his fingers. „Of course. Where'd be the fun if I just did it with my magic? I love decorating before Christmas and I do it every year by myself, without the help of my warlock awesomeness.“ The following wink by Magnus made Alec sigh quietly. This man really was someone special and made Alec feel like loving Magnus more and more with every day they were spending together. They've been a couple for almost two years now and Alec was sure that he would never grow tired of their relationship, of how Magnus looked at him, of how Magnus voiced his name like it was some kind of song he loved to sing.  
“So... what do you think, my dear? Where should we place the Christmas tree?” Magnus's voice interrupted Alexander's thoughts and with a soft hum, the young Shadowhunter let his eyes wander over the living room of their loft. “Not too close to the fireplace,” he said, making Magnus snort. “Well, that's a given since we want to have a Christmas tree and not some huge candle,” he answered, grabbing Alec's hand and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. “I'd say we place it right to the window, like here,” Alexander then said, pointing to the place he found to be fitting for a tree. Magnus hummed softly, nodding after. Then, he lifted his hand and snapped his fingers, making some blue sparks fly from them. After the blink of an eye, a beautiful evergreen stood up right in front of the huge window. Alec smiled brightly and couldn't hold back a quiet chuckle. “Do you like it, my dear? ” Magnus asked and Alexander looked at him, a soft expression in his eyes. “Yes, it's beautiful.”  
“Well then, how about we start with decorating our beautiful tree?” Magnus rose from the couch, tugging gently at Alec's hand, making his lover stand up beside him. “Let's do that,” Alec answered, but before they started decorating, the two young men shared a quick but tender kiss.


End file.
